footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup squads
The 12 national teams involved in the tournament will be required to register a squad of 23 players; only players in these squads will be eligible to take part in the tournament. A provisional list of 40 players per national team will be submitted to CONCACAF by June 2, 2017. The final list of 23 players per national team will be submitted to CONCACAF by June 27, 2017. Three players per national team must be goalkeepers. National teams that reach the quarter-final stage are able to swap up to six players in the final squad with six players from the provisional list within 24 hours of their final group stage game. The statistics in the tables below represent player profiles as of the beginning of the tournament. See individual player articles for current statistics. The club listed is the club for which the player last played a competitive match prior to the tournament. The nationality for each club reflects the national association (not the league) to which the club is affiliated. Group A Canada Head coach: Octavio Zambrano |caps=1|goals=0|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=11|goals=2|club=Vasas|clubnat=HUN}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=35|goals=0|club=New York Cosmos|clubnat=USA}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=Izarra|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Burnley|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Peñarol|clubnat=URU}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Cardiff City|clubnat=WAL}} |caps=55|goals=15|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Louisville City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=43|goals=0|club=FC Edmonton|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=4|goals=2|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=51|goals=3|club=Vancouver Whitecaps FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Ludogorets Razgrad|clubnat=BUL}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Lechia Gdańsk|clubnat=POL}} |caps=54|goals=2|club=Montreal Impact|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=16|goals=1|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Shrewsbury Town|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Queens Park Rangers|clubnat=ENG}} Costa Rica Head coach: Óscar Ramírez Ronald Matarrita withdrew from the squad due to injury and was replaced by Juan Pablo Vargas. |caps=6|goals=0|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=56|goals=2|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=98|goals=1|club=Cartaginés|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=30|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=33|goals=1|club=Sunderland|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Bangkok Glass|clubnat=THA}} |caps=97|goals=22|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=POR}} |caps=36|goals=8|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=71|goals=14|club=Arsenal|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=New York City FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=55|goals=3|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=22|goals=1|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=54|goals=3|club=Celtic|clubnat=SCO}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Lausanne-Sport|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=33|goals=0|club=Alajuelense|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Saprissa|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=48|goals=10|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Herediano|clubnat=CRC}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Albacete|clubnat=ESP}} French Guiana Head coach: Jaïr Karam Florent Malouda being considered ineligible by the Concacaf. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Saint-Malo|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Matoury|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=26|goals=1|club=Campobasso|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=38|goals=5|club=Le Geldar|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Tarbes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Paris Saint-Germain B|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Chambly|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Stade Bordelais|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Drancy|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Belfort|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=Montjoly|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Black Stars|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Chartres|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Delhi Dynamos|clubnat=IND}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Matoury|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Cayenne|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=3|goals=6|club=Guingamp|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Étoile Matoury|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Cayenne|clubnat=GYF|natvar=local}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Tarbes|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Brest|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=10|goals=3|club=Rennes|clubnat=FRA}} Honduras Head coach: Jorge Luis Pinto Anthony Lozano and Rony Martinez Although included in the list of 23 men presented to CONCACAF, they did not travel to USA because of an injury. |caps=6|goals=0|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=136|goals=4|club=FC Dallas|clubnat=USA}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=14|goals=1|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=34|goals=3|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=29|goals=2|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=32|goals=1|club=Xanthi FC|clubnat=GRE}} |caps=22|goals=7|club=Tenerife|clubnat=ESP}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Baoding Rongda|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=28|goals=4|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=HON}} |caps=117|goals=3|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Juticalpa|clubnat=HON}} |caps=17|goals=3|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Vida|clubnat=HON}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Motagua|clubnat=HON}} |caps=77|goals=3|club=Real España|clubnat=HON}} |caps=50|goals=1|club=Necaxa|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=57|goals=0|club=Olimpia|clubnat=HON}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Honduras Progreso|clubnat=HON}} Group B Martinique Head coach: Jean-Marc Civault |caps=17|goals=0|club=Club Colonial|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=39|goals=2|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Villefranche|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=34|goals=2|club=Samaritaine|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=18|goals=3|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Rivière-Pilote|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=32|goals=5|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Châteaubriant|clubnat=FRA}} |caps=6|goals=4|club=Legia Warsaw|clubnat=POL}} |caps=2|goals=1|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=13|goals=3|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Golden Lion|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=15|goals=2|club=Club Colonial|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Case-Pilote|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=41|goals=27|club=Golden Lion|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Aiglon|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=60|goals=2|club=Golden Lion|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=37|goals=7|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=46|goals=2|club=Golden Lion|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Club Franciscain|clubnat=MTQ|natvar=local}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} Nicaragua Head coach: Henry Duarte |caps=19|goals=0|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=45|goals=1|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=31|goals=2|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Diriangén|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Diriangén|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=25|goals=3|club=Comerciantes Unidos|clubnat=PER}} |caps=22|goals=5|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=26|goals=0|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Njarðvík|clubnat=ISL}} |caps=14|goals=3|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=42|goals=10|club=Comunicaciones|clubnat=GUA}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=Juventus Managua|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=19|goals=3|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Suchitepéquez|clubnat=GUA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Managua|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=29|goals=1|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Chinandega|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=UNAN Managua|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Walter Ferretti|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Managua|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=5|goals=1|club=Walter Ferretti|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Real Estelí|clubnat=NCA}} Panama Head coach: Hernán Darío Gómez |caps=5|goals=0|club=San Francisco|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Tapachula|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Tauro|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Sporting San Miguelito|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=131|goals=12|club=Atlético Bucaramanga|clubnat=COL}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Boavista|clubnat=POR}} |caps=17|goals=0|club=Tapachula|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=59|goals=10|club=Lausanne-Sport|clubnat=SUI}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Porto B|clubnat=POR}} |caps=85|goals=6|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=23|goals=0|club=Real Cartagena|clubnat=COL}} |caps=21|goals=0|club=Atlético Nacional|clubnat=COL}} |caps=18|goals=1|club=Plaza Amador|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=32|goals=0|club=Dunajská Streda|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Tauro|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=15|goals=0|club=Zamora|clubnat=VEN}} |caps=13|goals=1|club=New York City FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=Plaza Amador|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=75|goals=1|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Árabe Unido|clubnat=PAN}} |caps=26|goals=3|club=Danubio|clubnat=URU}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Árabe Unido|clubnat=PAN}} United States Head coach: Bruce Arena Kenny Saief withdrew from the squad due to injury and was replaced by Chris Pontius. |caps=55|goals=0|club=Atlanta United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Santos Laguna|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=40|goals=1|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=2|goals=0|club= Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=40|goals=1|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Philadelphia Union|clubnat=USA}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=32|goals=6|club=LA Galaxy|clubnat=USA}} |caps=18|goals=2|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=61|goals=2|club=Philadelphia Union|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=D.C. United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Chicago Fire|clubnat=USA}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|goals=0|club=Nottingham Forest|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Toronto FC|clubnat=CAN}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=23|goals=3|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=49|goals=5|club=Sporting Kansas City|clubnat=USA}} |caps=6|goals=2|club=Tijuana|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=FC Dallas|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=New York City FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=9|goals=1|club=FC Dallas|clubnat=USA}} Group C Curaçao Head coach: Remko Bicentini |caps=12|goals=0|club=Vitesse|clubnat=NED}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=''Unattached''|clubnat=}} |caps=10|goals=1|club=Willem II|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Kozakken Boys|clubnat=NED}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Yokohama F. Marinos|clubnat=JPN}} |caps=6|goals=4|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Go Ahead Eagles|clubnat=NED}} |caps=10|goals=7|club=Slavia Prague|clubnat=CZE}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Global Cebu|clubnat=PHI}} |caps=26|goals=4|club=C.S. Marítimo|clubnat=POR}} |caps=26|goals=2|club=IJsselmeervogels|clubnat=NED}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Kozakken Boys|clubnat=NED}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Centro Dominguito|clubnat=CUW}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Achilles '29|clubnat=NED}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Erzgebirge Aue|clubnat=GER}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Helmond Sport|clubnat=NED}} |caps=7|goals=2|club=Vendsyssel FF|clubnat=DNK}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Trenčín|clubnat=SVK}} |caps=9|goals=8|club=1. FC Saarbrücken|clubnat=GER}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Oss|clubnat=NED}} |caps=12|goals=0|club=Centro Dominguito|clubnat=CUW}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Scherpenheuvel|clubnat=CUW}} El Salvador Head coach: Eduardo Lara Irvin Herrera withdrew from the squad due to injury and was replaced by Edwin Sanchez. |caps=5|goals=0|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=28|goals=0|club=Isidro Metapán|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=10|goals=0|club=Santa Tecla|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=36|goals=1|club=New York Cosmos|clubnat=USA}} |caps=41|goals=2|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=11|goals=1|club=Santa Clara|clubnat=POR}} |caps=33|goals=10|club=Gazişehir Gaziantep|clubnat=TUR}} |caps=23|goals=1|club=Santa Tecla|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=41|goals=19|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=44|goals=4|club=Juárez|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=57|goals=0|club=New York Cosmos|clubnat=USA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Reno 1868|clubnat=USA}} |caps=15|goals=1|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Águila|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=14|goals=0|club=ÍBV|clubnat=ISL}} |caps=16|goals=2|club=Águila|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Santa Tecla|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Santa Tecla|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=13|goals=0|club=Águila|clubnat=SLV}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Alianza|clubnat=SLV}} Jamaica Head coach: Theodore Whitmore Dever Orgill withdrew from the squad due to injury and was replaced by Shaun Francis |caps=23|goals=0|club=Philadelphia Union|clubnat=USA}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Harbour View|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Tampa Bay Rowdies|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Montego Bay United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=27|goals=2|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Pittsburgh Riverhounds|clubnat=USA}} |caps=10|goals=2|club=San Jose Earthquakes|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Seattle Sounders FC|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Portmore United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=36|goals=12|club=Portland Timbers|clubnat=USA}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Bethlehem Steel|clubnat=USA}} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Portmore United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=38|goals=0|club=Syrianska|clubnat=SWE}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Boys' Town|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=63|goals=3|club=New England Revolution|clubnat=USA}} |caps=68|goals=9|club=Tivoli Gardens|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Montego Bay United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Montego Bay United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Portmore United|clubnat=JAM}} |caps=36|goals=2|club=New York Red Bulls|clubnat=USA}} |caps=91|goals=0|club=Minnesota United|clubnat=USA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Charleston Battery|clubnat=USA}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Arnett Gardens|clubnat=JAM}} Mexico Head coach: Luis Pompilio Páez Alan Pulido withdrew from the squad due to injury and was replaced by Erick Torres |caps=44|goals=0|club=Cruz Azul|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=31|goals=0|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=24|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=America|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Houston Dynamo|clubnat=USA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Necaxa|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=16|goals=3|club=León|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Monterrey|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=8|goals=2|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Pachuca|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=9|goals=0|club=UNAM|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Morelia|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=19|goals=1|club=UANL|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=6|goals=0|club=Atlas|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Guadalajara|clubnat=MEX}} |caps=18|goals=0|club=Puebla|clubnat=MEX}} Player representation By club By club nationality The above table is the same when it comes to league representation, with only the following exceptions: *The English league has 9 representatives with the inclusion of one player coming from Wales-based Cardiff City. *The American league has 61 representatives with the inclusion of players coming from Canada-based FC Edmonton, Montreal Impact, Toronto FC and Vancouver Whitecaps FC. Nations or territories in italics are not represented by their national teams in this tournament. References Category:CONCACAF Gold Cup squads Category:2017 CONCACAF Gold Cup